The present invention relates to urinals and, in particular, to urinals arranged to conform to the female anatomy and usable by males as well.
Significant disadvantages surround commonly used urinals. Female patients must often lift themselves or must be placed into awkward positions to allow full capture of urine. Known urinals have attempted to overcome these disadvantages by employing a container having a canted neck terminating in a curved mouth designed to encircle the mons when the patient is lying supine. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,426. A disadvantage with this known type of urinal is that the molding of the container mouth includes sharp corners, likely to cause discomfort and inadequate for capturing urine without dripping.
Also, a disadvantage of known urinals is the fact that the urinal, when in service, has the lowest point of its mouth at such an elevation that the container cannot be fully filled. Another disadvantage of these known urinals is the fact that the center of gravity is somewhat offset by the canting of the neck and the offset of the handle, both of which tend to unbalance the container when placed on its tail end. Thus, the container is easily knocked over.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved urinal that is readily used by a supine patient of either sex; fillable to almost its full capacity; and which can be stably placed on its tail end without serious danger of upset.